deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blipeddeeblah/My own 50 best battles.
Puas did it so why can't I have my opinion? bolded=great writer italics=good underline=Ok. 'ParaGoomba348' He's a good writer. His fights are long but he doesn't write fights alot. Homura Akemi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics Colette Brunel vs. Asuna Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito 'Nkstjoa' He's an amazing writer, being the head of the wiki. But like Para, he doesn't write many fights. Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru Deadpool vs. Deathstroke Liu Kang vs. Ryu 'Shadow7615' Despite being very inactive, he's a good writer. He probably writes the best fights on the wiki. Marth vs. Warrior of Light Ike vs. Cloud Strife Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart I would include Sosuke vs Madara but I can't type that o. ''SuperSaiyan2Link'' He has alot of battles, and they are very good. Mario vs Link Lucas vs Blaze Ness vs Silver Natsu vs Akihiro Jeice vs Blue Ranger Hercule Satan vs. Dan Hibiki ASDF vs Ima Firin Mah Lazer Guy 'Windindi' He is a great writer, he doesnt have many battles though. Smaug vs. Rayquaza Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon Kyogre vs. Slattern Teen Titans Battle Royale Slenderman vs. The Animatronics ''Agentrockluxury3'' He does great at analyzing, but he needs some help with the fights. But they still arent the best. Guile VS The Soldier Trevor Philips VS Dallas Sonic VS Lilac Madotsuki VS Isaac That one that was biased because she only won because shes cuter.... 'Chesknight' Even though he hasn't written many battles the ones hes done are AMAZING. Silver the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale ''Apro319'' He is a great writer and is always wiling to help the wiki out! He hasnt written many battes though and they are short. Mephiles VS Quan Chi Simba VS Firestar Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero 'Ahomeschoolingroudon' He does good research, but his fights are short.They are very enjoyable fights. Dark Link vs Dark Pit Shulk vs Isaac Big Daddy vs Nemesis Travis Touchdown vs. Jack Cayman ''IdemSplix'' His fights are always funny, but he makes short ones. Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Fuckboy Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale ''Blippeeddeeblah'' Me, Blip! My fights may need some help but they are still good. Dyna Blade vs. Ho-Oh Eren Jaeger vs. King Kong Mega Man vs Pulse Man Scyther vs Levi Ackerman 'BonBooker' He has amazing fights, but some are better. Paige VS Quote (SquirrelKidd) Samus Aran vs. Master Chief Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero ''Awesome Betterhero'' He has great fights. Isaac vs Clay Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan ''Aqua-pinapple-princess'' She just started but is agreat writer Thalia Grace VS Phosphora Clarisse La Rue vs Cato (Hunger games) ''LakutiaBro01.2'' His fights are alright, but there are still some better ones. Rex Salazar VS Ben Tennyson Wario vs. Donkey Kong ''Awesomecartoongames'' Like Venage, he just started but his fights are awesome! Gumball vs Spongebob Rayman vs Mario BMHKain His battles have great length, but sometimes his battles don't get very interesting. Kim Yun Tsun X Tsumichi PuasluisZX He is an Ok writer, but he doesn't have very good english and his fights arent very long. Syn Shenron VS Homura ''Darontayeblake13'' He barley has any fights at all, and they are short, but they are still good. Batman VS El Tigre 'Venage237' He just started writing, but he is amazing at it! Zeus vs. Deus Zuko vs. Axel Category:Blog posts